Cupcake
by Bbrainy
Summary: Sehun tidak menyukai hal-hal yang terlalu manis seperti cupcake atau cokelat, tetapi tetangga barunya mungkin akan menjadi pengecualian untuk pertama kalinya HUNHAN!drabble sepertinya XD.


Cupcake

.

.

.

.

.

HunHan Area Warn!yaoi!typo!drabble!fluff gagal dan alur yang tidak jelas.

HunHan!Kid.

.

Sehun; 7thn

Luhan; 8thn

.

.

terkadang Sehun selalu berpikir bahwa akan sangat menyenangkan jika suatu hari nanti ia mempunyai seorang tetangga mengingat rumah disebelahnya kosong, sehun ingin punya tetangga terlebih yang seumuran dengannya untuk teman bermain, karena jujur saja ia merasa kesepian. sehun tidak mempunyai saudara dan hanyalah anak tunggal. Jadi ia selalu bermain sendiri dan itu sangatlah membosankan, dia tidak memiliki teman karena ia adalah seorang anak yang pendiam oleh sebab itu anak-anak lain disekolahnya tidak mempunyai terlalu banyak keberanian atau nyali untuk sekedar menyapanya karena mungkin saja ia terlihat menyeramkan dan tampan tentunya atau ah! mungkin saja sehun punya satu, kim Jongin sepupu berkulit gelapnya selalu berkunjung pada akhir pekan dan mereka sering berlibur bersama entah itu kepantai atau kerumah nenek mereka yang cerewet dan menyebalkan tetapi daripada disebut teman menurut sehun dia lebih seperti rivalnya yang mencoba menandingi semua hal yang ada pada dirinya lalu tentu saja ia tidak bisa, dan sehun bangga akan hal itu.

.

Disuatu pagi hari. tidak terlalu cerah karena ini musim gugur. Udara sangat lembab dan sedikit dingin tapi bagi sehun itu adalah suatu permulaan yang baik karena dia menyukai cuacanya. Ibunya yang berisik itu hari ini terlihat lebih berisik dari biasanya didapur mereka. Sehun yang baru saja bangun tidur langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan ibunya yang sedang tersenyum menakutkan—karena ia tersenyum sendiri— memandangi oven miliknya yang kalau tidak salah baru 2 bulan dibeli, masih baru dan cantik oleh karena itu ibu sangat menyayangi—oven—nya mungkin lebih dari sehun yang putranya sendiri.

"Ibu sedang apa?" Tanya sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya yang berarti bahwa dirinya tengah bingung. Dia menggoyangkan tangan ibunya membuat wanita 30tahunan itu menatap kearah sehun lalu tersenyum makin lebar. Sejujurnya, itu membuat sehun sedikit menyesal karena telah bertanya.

"Ibu sedang membuat cupcake hunnie sayang!" Jawab ibunya dengan aksen ceria yang sangat kental. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, biasanya jika ibunya membuat kue maka jongin,paman dan bibinya akan berkunjung. Tetapi sehun mengingatnya bahwa walaupun hari ini akhir pekan tetapi lusa lalu jongin mengabarinya agar sehun tidak bersedih karena jongin tidak bisa berkunjung kerumahnya. Itu konyol sangat konyol dan jongin tipe orang yang berlebihan karena dia sehun tidak mungkin merindukan sepupu menyebalkan sepertinya. tetapi jika itu bukan untuk jongin lalu ibunya membuatkan kue manis tersebut untuk siapa? Seingat sehun ayah maupun dirinya bukanlah penyuka makanan manis. Jadi sehun memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

"Ibu membuatnya untuk siapa?"

"Untuk tetangga baru kita!, kau tahu? Mereka sangat sibuk untuk membersihkan rumah barunya dan ibu ingin sedikit membantu dan menyambutnya"

"Dengan kue? Daripada menyambut, kue itu lebih terlihat seperti permohonan maaf ibu karena mereka telah mau menjadi tetangga kita" jawab sehun sesuai dengan apa yang ada dikepalanya. Ibunya terdiam, memikirkan tentang perkataan sehun tadi. Tapi tidak peduli apakah sehun benar atau tidak ibunya tidak akan peduli dan tetap akan memberikan kue itu kepada tetangga mereka. Wanita itu keras kepala, tetapi mereka mencintainya maksudnya ayah dan sehun sendiri.

"Itu hanya pikiranmu hunnie sayang. Nanti sore antarkan kue ini kepada mereka ya" minta ibunya sambil mengelus rambut halus sehun yang dibalas oleh anggukan.

"Oh iya! Mereka juga punya anak lelaki atau gadis ya terserahlah ibu tidak tahu. Dia seumuranmu ibu harap kalian bisa menjadi teman bermain"

"Hm"

"Sehun-ah, jangan jawab ibu begitu" ibunya cemberut.

"Baiklah ibu"

"Hunnie ku tampan sekali, hunnie mandi dulu ibu akan menyiapkan sarapanmu. Ok?" ibunya memeluknya. Yeah ibunya memang sedikit aneh. Ayahnya pun begitu mungkin karena alasan itu mereka pantas bersama.

.

.

Sehun merasa aneh dan sedikit konyol. Kenapa dia gugup hanya untuk mengetuk pintu milik tetangga barunya yang ibunya bilang mempunyai anak yang cantik? Apakah karena dia akan bertemu orangbaru? Bisa jadi, atau karena takut tidak keren didepan anak tetangga yang kata ibunya cantik itu? Seketika wajah sehun berubah menjadi sangat datar. Konyol sekali kepalanya hari ini. Dia bahkan dengan terang terangan menolak ajakan makan siang si cantik wendy. Jadi apa yang ia takutkan? Tidak ada, yasudah, sehun dengan —mencoba— tenang mengetuk pintunya. Agak lama tetapi tidak ada yang membukanya, hal itu membuat sehun sedikit kesal. Niat awalnya yang ingin memberikan kue ini tiba tiba berubah menjadi ingin melemparkan kue ini kewajah tetangga barunya. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki cepat. Seperti berlari dan juga seperti benda terjatuh mendekat kearahnya. Lalu tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, seseorang berdiri disana dan untuk pertama kalinya wajah sehun memerah dan sangat panas melebihi saat ia deman sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Ada apa sih dengan wajahnya? Batin sehun. Menyadari bahwa dia akan membuat sebuah momen menggelikan sehun berusaha kembali ke mode asalnya. Datar. Mau tahu kenapa sehun kecil itu memerah? Itu karena tetangga barunya manis sekali seperti yang ibunya bilang. Badannya pendek dan matanya sangat bening. Itu biasa, tetapi kenapa tetangganya itu harus membuka pintu dengan hanya memakai handuk?! Apakah ia tidak punya baju?! Untung saja sehun itu masih anak anak dan masih polos sehingga hanya memerah malu melihat tetangga manis itu memakai handuk menutupi dada sampai kakinya —padhal ia laki-laki seharusnya tidak perlu juga menutupi dada kan?— bagaimana kalau seandainya ia adalah pria yang dalam masa pubertas? Bisa bisa ia langsung— Ok, lupakan jika diteruskan mungkin author akan menaikan rating ff ini dan memberikan warn!pedo diatas— sehun berusaha menjadi setenang mungkin disaat jantungnya yang menyebalkan sedang berdetak hebat. Dia menatap anak laki laki manis itu dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa dibalik wajah dinginnya. Ugh, jongin tidak boleh melihat anak ini, batin sehun.

"Maaf, lulu mandi dulu. Kata mama tetangga baru tidak akan menyukai lulu jika lulu bau" ucap anak itu terlihat malu dia memainkan ujung handuknya dan menunduk dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh.. baiklah, ibuku memberi ini" ucap sehun mencoba terlihat normal. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap binar pada toples transparan yang berisi kue cantik dan manis.

"Untuk lulu?!" Tanya pria kecil yang tak kalah manis dari kue kue itu —menurut sehun—dengan ceria. Sehun mengangguk kaku. Menyerahkan kue yang langsung diambil oleh anak yang menyebut dirinya lulu itu. Oh sepertinya sehun harus mencatat bahwa tetangganya ini sangat menyukai makanan manis.

"Baiklah. Ummhh, lulu pikir lulu harus tahu nama kamu untuk mengucapkan terimakasih" kata anak itu.

"Oh sehun. Namaku Oh sehun" sehun tersenyum sekilas membuat wajah anak dihadaannya itu menjadi merah.

"Terimakasih sehunnie. Sehunnie bisa memanggilku lulu. Tapi nama asli lulu itu luhan. Sehunnie masuklah! Mama sedang memasak makan malam! Ayo!" Anak manis nan menggemaskan itu langsung menarik sehun masuk tanpa menanyakan apakah ia mau mampir atau tidak. Dan tak apalah, lagipula sehun tidak keberatan. Sungguh sama sekali tidak.

Ugh, sebenernya sehun tidak mendengarkan ucapan luhan yang terakhir itu, pria kecil yang tampan tersebut sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar sepupunya jongin yang besok datang tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan luhan jongin kan suka yang manis manis dan luhan adalah salah satu dari itu. Untuk pemberitahuan saja, sehun itu tipe orang yang posesif. Dan kurasa sehun kecil juga seorang pecemburu berat.

.

.

.

.

Fluff! Aku berusaha membuat bacaan ini menjadi manis. Tetapi ya sudahlah xD sepertinya gagal hihi.


End file.
